Stinkmeaner Strikes Back
"Stinkmeaner Strikes Back" is the fourth episode of the second season of Adult Swim's The Boondocks, and the nineteenth episode overall. It originally aired on October 29, 2007. Watch this episode http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B001QC287E Episode The episode opens with Colonel H. Stinkmeaner, the old man whom Robert Freeman killed in Granddad's Fight, enjoying himself in an Asian-styled hell. Impressed, the Devil declares him "the baddest motherfucker hell had ever seen", having "called the devil himself a 'bitch ass nigga.'" Satan gives him the opportunity to return to Earth and spread ignorance and chaos among the black community. He is also thus given the opportunity to seek revenge against the Freeman family. Stinkmeaner, declaring that "hell ain't shit, I'm gonna get you, Freeman!" happily obliges. Meanwhile, Riley is teaching his granddad about internet dating via Myspace. Having adorned his page with multiple ridiculous lies (he claims he loves skydiving, is Brazilian, and was a member of G Unit) and pictures of himself in outfits ranging from replicas of suits worn in Michael Jackson music videos to thongs. In the court parking lot, Tom Dubois is parking his car when he is cut off, thus instigating a "nigga moment" (which is unusual for Tom, given he is "as far away from a nigga as a black man could be"). As he exits his vehicle and attempts to confront the man that stole his parking spot, the man responds with a slew of redundant insults and threatens to assault Tom with his Uzi. As he walks away, Tom is possessed by Stinkmeaner and yells at the man saying "what did you say, nigga". The man turns around and insults him again, resulting in Tom physically dropkicking him in the chest, and continues to verbally insult him before Tom regains control and attempts to help the man who is utterly traumatized. In court, an attorney is interviewing an old Chinese American woman named Mrs. Wong, who assaulted a black man, killing him with a golf club, and drove his car through a JCPenney. As Tom approaches the defendant to make his case, Stinkmeaner possesses him again, prompting the woman to answer his question of, "What's good, nigga? What's really good?!" Tom then jumps on the defenses bench, and begins to wildly kick and stomp on the table, saying to the judge "F*ck yo' court, nigga!" (in a direct reference to Dave Chappelle's famous Rick James sketch). Tom finally regains control for the second time and realizes something is seriously wrong with him and excuses himself from court. In the bathroom mirror, he sees his reflection become the reflection of Stinkmeaner and runs away. Huey is still disturbed by his dream. The ghost of Ghostface Killah (who Huey notes is not dead) appears to give Huey advice, though he remains ambiguous, telling Huey "think about it, peace" Meanwhile, Robert Freeman, who arranged a date online, is too obsessed with his date that night to talk to Huey about his concerns. He sends Huey to his room. Tom reaches home again, and Stinkmeaner posseses Tom just to takes over in time to have sex with Tom's wife. Some time later, Robert, naked on the toilet with a laptop, is interrupted when the possessed Tom begins chopping through the bathroom door with an ax. Robert sends a distress email to Riley from the bathroom before managing to escape just as Tom is entering. With his underwear around his ankles, Robert runs from Stinkmeaner, falling down the stairs when Tom throws the ax and misses onto Robert's head. The boys, having received the message, come down shortly after. Stinkmeaner reveals his identity and his plan to take the Freemans back to Hell with him. Huey tosses Robert his belt and a battle ensues. Stinkmeaner overwhelms Huey's martial arts, Riley's streetfighting, and Granddad's whip-like belt combat styles, but Stinkmeaner still easily beats the trio. Grandad and Huey look at each other and has an idea. Huey runs up to Stinkmeaner and does a spin-kick, which Stinkmeaner easily stops by slapping Huey and falls to the floor. Grandad pins down Stinkmeaner just in time. While Stinkmeaner gets the upper hand and almost choke Grandad to death, Riley manages to knock Stinkmeaner unconscious by slamming him in the back of the head with a lamp, a vase, and a geisha statue (all of which Granddad declares were expensive). They tie him in Riley's bed and Robert goes downstairs for his date. Robert's date begins questioning him as to the racket coming from upstairs. After lying miserably, the date leaves not because of the possessed man upstairs, but because he lied about it. Robert turns to the National Headquarters of the Catholic Church, but no one is available to take his call. Robert then seeks the help of a local exorcist: Uncle Ruckus. He begins the exorcism by attempting to scare the possessed Tom with a nightstick, then attempting to force Stinkmeaner to read, and finally flagellating Tom with the whip while encouraging the others to help him by chanting the "holy phrase," "nigga, get yo black ass outta here!" Robert joins in using his belt, and Riley uses the nightstick. Huey, not participating, watches for hours in disgust before Ghostface Killah's ghost appears again, to make Huey stop beating at Tom before they kill him. After many questions, Ghostface Killah derides Huey for not having "figured this shit out yet." As he did before, he says, "Peace," before disappearing. Huey realizes something profound and intervenes in the exorcism. Huey starts a conversation between Stinkmeaner and Uncle Ruckus about how much they hate black people, which sparks some good will between them. We learn that a "nigga moment" cannot be solved by violence, but only through harmony and understanding. With this, Stinkmeaner is finally exorcised successfully. Tom awakens the next day, not remembering anything that had happened the night prior, but having a large bill to pay due to the damage done in the Freeman house. Tom asks why he is on Riley's bed and Riley angrily responds about his complainment of Tom tied to the bed as the two brothers leave their bedroom and Tom. Transcript Main Article: Stinkmeaner Strikes Back/Transcript Trivia *This episode is a reference to the 1973 film The Excorcist. *This episode marks Stinkmeaner's second appearance in the series. Category:Season 2